


Sparkday Spankings

by CommanderSideswipe



Series: Joys of the Spark [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU in which Knock Out is an Autobot spy, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Optimus' Sparkday and Knock Out has naughty plans, as well as big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkday Spankings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my beloved Shinska! Happy birthday love!

Optimus Prime mused quietly. It seemed odd that he was being called out after the party that the Autobots and the children had held for him. However, he knew that Knock Out would not call him out lightly. They had been together for some time, hidden from the Decepticons but known to the Autobots, who knew of Knock Out's true role. It seemed that he was hidden in a glen in Colorado, where a forest surrounded a warm lake; Optimus couldn't help but be amused.  Knock Out really did like leading him to hidden groves like this.  It was almost like the first time they had met on Earth after Optimus' arrival.

 

Knock Out himself had carefully tethered himself to a tree against the shore with a set of stasis cuffs, his crimson optics giving a wanton look when Optimus approached.  "Sweet Rims, I know that normally the Sparkday Mech gets the spankings, but I do so very much think that you should give me a few spankings.  I've been a very bad mech for you."  He chirped.  "Why, I'm even cuffed to the tree for you.  I've been a bad mech because I've been keeping something big secret, but you gotta spank me first."

 

Optimus slowly slipped into the water, starting to fondle Knock Out with love and affection; he then started groping at Knock Out's port panel.  Knock Out arched his neck back to bare his seatbelts.   The Prime started nibbling and suckling on the seatbelts, getting Knock Out to purr loudly and excitedly.  Optimus himself started rumbling and revving his engine, grinding his spike panel against Knock Out's port panel.

 

"Open."  He rumbled warmly, his large hands starting to press into Knock Out's aft.  

 

Knock Out carefully opened his port and let his own engine purr deeply.  "Only for you."  He leaned in to kiss and suckle at Optimus' neck.

 

Optimus himself couldn't help but moan deeply.  He let the left hand start thumping against Knock Out's aft and thrust his spike deeply into Knock Out's tight port.  Knock Out arched deep, giving a wanton look of lust and love, his ventings becoming deeper and more heated.  Even his lower vents seemed to exvent, bubbling the water around him to give the lake the feel of a warm hot-tub for he and Optimus.  

 

"Nnnnh, Sweet Rims, harder, deeper."  He trilled.  His optics seemed to flicker and dim with desire.

 

Optimus rumbled and arched deeper into Knock Out.  "Mmm, for you, love."  He trilled.  "Just like you're so tight for me, so wonderfully tight."

 

Knock Out panted and purred, arching deeper into Optimus.  This prompted Optimus to grip tighter, gently denting Knock Out's aft.  He tenderly nibbled on one of Knock Out's pointed audio receptors.  So good, this all felt so good!

 

"KNOCK OUT!"  He roared, overloading deeply, transfluid bursting forth from his spike and filling Knock Out.

 

Knock Out keened, his engine whining, driven to the point of wordlessness with his overload.  However, after the overload started to wear off, he gave a more wanton look.  He opened his chestplating and trilled.  "Optimus, happy Sparkday.  I thought you might like the best gift to be...the surprise of knowing you're a sire."

 

"Oh Mini-Rims..."  Optimus purred, tenderly stroking a pair of tiny sparklets surrounding Knock Out's spark.  "Ours?"

 

"Ours."  Knock Out smiled.  "Happy Sparkday, papa Prime."


End file.
